


The Only One

by jenndubya



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Compare and Contrast, Early Work, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All our lives, we've been waiting, for someone to call our leader."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

password:  **max**


End file.
